reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
Free Servery - Tipy, triky, bugy
Duplikování Metod na duplikování itemů je mnoho, stejně jako forem duplikování a i když už jich hodně bylo fixnuto, existuje jistě ještě velké množství dalších způsobů. Tady vám ukážu jeden, který funguje na všech 3.3.5a freečkách co jsem zkoušel. Jde o duplikaci "Use" itemů jako Eternal Fire (kde se dají vydělat slušný prachy) nebo třeba Wintergrasp Commendation jako farma na honory, které následně můžeme také otočit za goldy prodejem epických gemů no a všech dalších stackovacích use itemů. Toto dupe funguje tak, že použije item v první slotu batohu a zároveň ho přesune do stacku v druhém slotu, takže vy získate "use efekt" a item nezmizí. Eternal Fire a jemu podobné však při použití generují větší množství jich samotných (logicky, protože jeho use efekt je rozložení), takže zde lze opravdu získat více než jste měli na začátku, ale u Wintergrasp Commendation je efektem pouze obdržení honorů, takže budete stále na 2 itemech a jen vám porostou honory. K duplikování je potřeba mít alespoň 2x požadovaný item, jeden dát jak už bylo řečeno do prvního slotu v batohu a druhý do druhého slotu, potom použij macro: /use 0 1 /run PickupContainerItem(0,1) PickupContainerItem(0,2) Pro rychlé rozdělování stacků po přesunutí do druhého slotu používám tento script (další scripty najdeš''' zde), stačí najet myší na stack co chceš rozdělit a použít ho: '''/run local x=GetMouseFocus()local b,s=x:GetParent():GetID(),x:GetID()SplitContainerItem(b,s,1)for i=0,4 do for j=1,GetContainerNumSlots(i)do if not GetContainerItemID(i,j)then PickupContainerItem(i,j)end end end Občas se může stát, že při duplikování se to prostě posere a item zešedivý. U itemů které generují sami sebe to není problém, zkrátka vytvoříte další duplikát a samo se to fixne, ale u ostatních itemů, co se neduplikují jste o jeden přišli a tak je třeba ho sehnat znova. Bohužel tato metoda je dnes už na většině velkých serverů fixnutá. Další metoda duplikování itemů, ale jiná forma. Tuto metodu jsme využívali na retailu v časech 4.3.3, nikdy jsem jí však neodzkoušel na freečku, klidně může fungovat. Fun Server Speedrun Fun servery pro mě byli vždy místy, kde se dá dělat ten největší bordel, myslím si, že to je jejich účel, jejich potenciál k toumu udělat hru zábavnou a ne osekanou pravidly a marnými snahami udělat "funkční" wow server. Buďme upřímní, freečko se nikdy ani nepřiblíží retailu, nikdy. Ano pamatuji si řeči jako "za rok doženeme ofík" no a po 5-6 letech musím říct, že pokud si takto ten svatý ofík představujete, tak jste ho viděli periskopem z ponorky když byla mlha. I ten slavný Arena Tournament mi zatím nedokázal, že by se blížil k retailu i když na něj lidé rádi odkazují při "řešení" bugů na free. Nicméně jak je všeobecně známo já tvrdím, že každý by si měl nějaký ten rok zahrát na free. Tato zábava, kterou si na freečkách dopřávám mi stojí samozřejmně banány, takže potřebuju stále přísun nových vyexpených postav, v nějakém equipu, se kterým už jde jakš takš hrát a s neomezeným přístupem ke goldům. Už hraju dlouho a tak vím jak expit moje shamany co nejrychleji. Rozhodl jsem se ukázat co a jak se dá stihnout za dvě hodiny na funserverech typu Posterus.cz: *1-80 LvL *Vyskillovaná zbraň a defense *Všechny spelly a totemy *Cca 60K Goldů *Full Furious equip + WF a Rele doplňky Video není nějak zrychleno ani upravováno (jen wow errory jsou vystřižené), ano tady mi to trvalo sice 2:26, ale za předpokladu, že nebudete mít několik WoW Erorrů, vyhrajete hned první Wintergrasp a nezapomenete si vzít quest či nebudete mít špatně napsané macro se snadno vejdete do dvou hodin :-) K tomuto výkonu je třeba hack, který umí obejít warden, například WoW Admin Panel a dovednost duplikovat itemy (viz výše). Pro WoW Admin Panel je pak třeba správný teleport list, můj je ke stažení zde. Hacknutí Jména - WPE PRO Jméno ve WoW má jistá pravidla - nesmí obsahovat číslici nebo různé nepovolené znaky, nemůže obsahovat znaky dvou a více rozdílných řečí a nebo třeba nesmíte použít 3x stejné písmeno zasebou. Ukážu vám jak udělat filtr na obcházení těchto pravidel. Hodně freeček má už tyto packtety zabezpečené, ale hodně nemá a jsou mezi nima i ty největší. V mém případě chci vytvořit 12 znakové jméno "mmmmmmmmmmmm", takže nejdříve si musím vymyslet jméno o délce 12-ti znaků, které splňuje pravidla, například "ahojlolahojd". Obě jména převedu do hexu, buď pomocí programu, který to umí překládat a nebo na webu jsou online překladače. Ve WPE vytvořím nový filter a od sedmé řádky (offset) napíšu logicky do linky vyhledávání (search) ahojlolahojd v hex kódu - 61 68 6f 6a 6c 6f 6c 61 68 6f 6a 64. Tím jsem zadal pakety, které má WPE najít a které bude měnit na to co zadám druhé linky "Modify" v mém případě mmmmmmmmmmmm - Hex 6d 6d 6d 6d 6d 6d 6d 6d 6d 6d 6d 6d. Uložím filter, spustím WoW a začnu vytvářet postavu. Když jsem se vzhledem spokojen, tak ve WPE spustím filter a vyberu proces WoW.exe, do jména napíšu či nakopíruju "ahojlolahojd" a vytvořím postavu. Hned po vytvoření vypnu WPE (aby útok trval co nejkratší dobu) a v character listu už vidím, že moje postava se jmenuje "Mmmmmmmmmmmm". Je důležité dodržet velikost malých a velkých písmen, v hex kódu se rozdílně napíše m a M. Do nicku jde dát cokoliv, jakýkoliv znak nebo číslo, ale to nefunguje prakticky už nikde. Více písmen zasebou mají fixnuto málokde, já to otestoval například i na Anathemě, ale verze klienta nehraje roli, šlo mi to jak na 1.12.1 tak i na 4.3.4 a nepochybně to půjde na 5.x.x freečku. Hacknutí Guild & Arena Team Jména - OllyDbg Stejně jako jméno postavy mají i jména guildy nebo arena teamu svoje pravidla, ukážu vám jak je z části obejít pomocí programu OllyDbg. Tato metoda bude fungovat na všech verzích WoW a na free serverech úplně všude, na retailu to šlo ještě na Cataclysmu, nevím zda je to možné i teď nicméně zde je návod krok po kroku jak na to. *1. Jdi k libovolnému Guild Masterovi. *2. Zapni OllyDbg a vyber si proces WoW, může chvilku trvat než se to načte. Po načtení program stopne WoW, takže klikni nahoře na tlačítko Play. *3. Promluv s Guild Masterem až k zadání názvu guildy a zde vyplň nějaké jméno, nezáleží na délce tu si můžeš zvolit sám (maximum 24 znaků), ale napiš jméno co je podle pravidel (je možné normálně vytvořit) a dál už nepokračuj (neklikej na purchase). *4. Přejdi do OllyDbg a v tabulce v levo nahoře zmáčkni CTRL+G, vyskočí tabulka kam napíšeš "send" a dej vyhledat, možná budeš muset 2-3x opakovat dokud nenajdeš 8BFF, na tomto bodě si zapni break point - 2x kliknout linku nebo stiskem F2 a nebo klini pravým a vyber "break point". *5. WoW bude stopnuto - klikni na play a rozběhne se, ale bude se stále zastavovat někdy skoro okamžitě a někdy po pár sekundách (díky break pointu), takže stále musíš mačkat play a přitom stihnout se přepnout do WoW kde koupíš guildu (klikneš na purchase). *6. Když se ti povede klinout na purchase WoW tím zase stopneš ale v procesu, který potřebujeme. Jdi do OllyDbg a v okénku v pravo dole budou data našeho procesu před odesláním - "Data = číslo". Klikni na Data pravým a dej "Follow in Dump". *7. V okénku v levo dole to už v klasickém hexu vyhledá jméno tvojí guildy, označ ho, klikni pravym a dej Binary -> Edit. *8. V ASCII už přepíšeš jméno na to co chceš, jdou čísla a nebo plný počet (24) mezer, pak dej OK. *9. Vrať se do prvního okna v levo nahoře a zruš break point. *10. Hra je stopnuta, klikni na Play. Po těchto deseti krocích kdy jste zachytili proces a pozměnili packetu v reálném čase při kliknutí na purchase vám standartně do batohu Guild Master přihodí knížku na podpisy s hacknutým jménem. Přesně tento samý postup lze použít i na hacknutí arena team jména. Tento útok jsem provedl na Posterusu, který má poměrně dobře ošetřený WPE, alespoň tedy ty nejznámější filtry, například hacknutí jména :-) Jak Obejít Rezervovaná Jména Rezervovaná jména ve WoW jsou jména, která zkrátka nejdou vytvořit protože je už využívájí důležité NPC nebo jsou důležitou součástí lore, stejně tak nejdou vytvořit i sprostá / nevhodná slova. Všechny rezervované jména jsou uloženy v NamesProfanity.dbc (sprostá / nevhodná jména) a NamesReserved.dbc (NPC / lore jména). Tyto dva DBC soubory lze najít v locale-enUS / locale-enGB MPQ. V mém případě ve videu chci vytvořit jméno Thrall. Nejdříve si MPQ otevřu v My Warcraft Studio a najdu si NamesReserved.dbc, kde pomocí vyhledávače snadno najdu všechny variace slova Thrall (v tomto případě je tam jen několikrát stejně napsáno Thrall) a opíšu si ID všech těchto slov. Po tom co z MPQ archivu vyextrahuji NamesReserved.dbc ho otevřu v DBC Editoru kde už si vyhledám příslušné ID a pozměním jména / slova, pak DBC soubor uložím a pomocí MPQ Editoru vytvořím patch, kam šoupnu NamesReserved.dbc, samoržejmě na správné místo okud jsem ho vyextrahoval (DBFilesClient\NamesReserved.dbc). EDIT1: Byl vytvořen patch kde jsou všechny rezervovaná jména smazána, patch je zde, vytvořil ho jimmys96. Jak Teleportovat Hráče Pokud vás někdo štve a vaše povolání je shodou okolností Priest, je tu jedna možnost jak s ním vyjebat, nebo můžete být vy co štvete ostatní:-) Stačí totiž použít Mind Control a potom pomocí nějakého tele hacku (například WoW Admin Panel) se normálně portnout když budete řídit jeho postavu. Po portnutí je nutné stát na místě a jen vyskočit. To samé lze udělat i pokud máte příkazy (jako třeba "VIP" na některých free). Jenže narozdíl od VIP příkazu .tele, hackem můžete portovat kamkoliv a ne jen na určená místa. Funguje to i na NPC. Sestavil jsem teleport list pro WoW Admin Panel (stažení zde) s nejlepšíma lokacema kam portnout dotyčnou oběť. Je tam i připsáno co ho po portnutí čeká, takže si můžete pohodlně vybrat. Na některých free je to fixnuté a na některých ne, každopádně NPC jdou portovat všude, takže je možné nějakého nepříjemného humanoida poslat třeba do Orgrimmaru nebo někam do The Crossroads kde snadno bude zabíjet low levely. S touto fintou může být opravdu sranda, ale taky lze snadno přijít k banu pokud si nedáte pozor. Jak Nahackovat Goldy Stále častěji se množí otázky jak vydělat goldy "nějakým hackem" i když je to stále delší doba, kdy to opravdu naposled šlo. Rozhodl jsem se tedy ukázat metodu jak na freečkách hackuji goldy já. Není to ale tak jak to na první pohled vypadá, skutečně hackovat přímo množství goldů se už dlouho nikomu nepovedlo. Moje metoda spočívá v lootování truhel poschovávaných po celém světě. Princip je jednoduchý, pomocí WoW Admin Panelu a speciálního teleport listu, který jsem si pro to vytvořil se portuji rovnou k bednám a truhlám po celém světě. Teleport list obsahuje 107 portů, 22 v Eastern Kingdoms, 50 v Kalimdoru a 35 v Outlandu, u každého kontinetu je pak jeden port k vendorovi, kde prodat nalootované věci. Tyto truhly jsem vybral protože většinou jsou na svém místě a hráči je moc nelootují a tak se zvyšuje šance že tam budou. Většinou lootnu opravdu všech 107, za jeden takový run vydělám kolem 150 goldů + některé věci jako ore, perly či plánky na profese a podobně prodám na aukci (viz. obrázek). Zisk tak stoupne přibližně o 200 goldů (podle ekonomiky serveru) což dělá tedy 350 goldů za jeden run, který mi trvá pár minut. Respawn truhel nemám odzkoušený, ale lootnete je párkrát za den, nicméně existuje tu pár truhel u kterých jsem si všiml, rychlého respawnu. Tento rychlý respawn je v teleport listu označen jako "®" a trvá tři minuty. Pozoruhodné je, že v Azshaře je takových truhel 8, takže po vylootování všech 107 truhel můžete jít točit jen ty v Azshaře (viz. video), kde padá dost itemů a pro vyšší level, takže se i dobře prodávají. Na videu ukazuji právě rotaci těchto truhel v Azshaře, je to natočené na Twinstáru a s 19 level twinkem, proto musím mít zapnutý i fly hack aby jsem byl schopen některé truhly vylootovat. Za předpokladu, že půjdete například s 80 level postavou všech 106 truhel a tak zabijete i všechny moby kolem, váš zisk z prodeje stoupne o 20 goldů a pokud padne něco na aukci, stoupne ještě více. Bedny v Northrendu na freečkách jsou dost pochybné a většinou tam nejsou, proto v teleport listu nenajdete nic o Northrendu, možná v budoucnu se na to podívám. Tuto metodu využívám na 3.3.5a, ale je použitelná i na vyšších expanzích, kde si samozřejmně můžete dodělat teleporty k dalším truhlám na nových kontinentech. Co se týče funserverů s vysokým dropem, zde jsem tuto metodu nikdy nezkoušel, ale s vysokým dropem z truhel může být také přínosná. *'Update 1' K dispozici je nyní nový teleport list, přidal jsem nějaké nové truhly do běžné rotace truhel co lootuji na těch třech kontinentech. Dál je zde pár nových s rychlým respawnem v Azshaře a také jsem upravil některé pozice portů pro snazší lootování. Nově jsem přidal i truhly z celého Durotaru, The Barrens, Ashenvale a později třeba dodám i další lokace. Nakonec jsou zde porty do hlavních měst. 2400x Brewfest Prize Token Za Hoďku Tentokrát vám ukážu mojí metodu jak na freečku (testováno na Twinstaru) nafarmit prakticky neomezené množství Prize Token při Brewfest eventu, takže už se nemusíte bát, že nestihnete nafarmit tokeny. Moje metoda je jednoduchá, používá model edit a portování pomocí WoW Admin Panelu. Tato metoda je pro hordu, ale možná že příští rok udělám i verzi pro allianci, nicméně si jí může udělat každý sám, nic na tom není a pro model editing jsou zde i návody. Stačí vzít quest, při kterém vozíte na beranovi sudy z kaňonu u Razor Hill goblinovi před Orgrimmar. Berana máte jen jako buff na 4 minuty, ale po každém dovezeném sudu dostanete pár sekund navíc + dva tokeny což znamená, že někdo kdo zvolí chytrou cestu může vydělat i o 2-4 tokeny více než ostatní a v tom spočívá moje metoda. Cestu jsem zkrátil na 0 yardů pomocí portování přes WoW Admin Panel. Pomocí model editu se pak schovávám pod mapu aby mě nikdo neviděl a také ho používám jako "zarážku". Beran totiž automaticky běží dopředu a za běhu funkce portování nefunguje správně, takže po portnutí na dané místo pod mapou se ještě zarazím, nebo-li zastavím o stěnu boxů, do kterých se portuji. Protože za každý odnesený sud dostanete pár sekund navíc budete mít buff berana stále na 4 minuty, jelikož to je maximum, ale zjistil jsem, že je zde i nějaké zabezpečení a po 15 minutách přičítání sekund za odnesené tokeny skončí a tak po uplynutí 4 minut vám i buff skončí což znamená, že nebudete moct dál farmit tokeny. Niceméně za 19 minut, se dá nafarmit až 800 tokenů a quest se dá opakovat další den. Jenže pokud vám to nestačí, protože je třeba poslední den brewfest eventu a vy si chcete koupit všechno co tento event nabízí, je tu další možnost. Jsou tu ještě další dva questy kde dostanete berana na 4 minuty, Quest Bark for T'chali's Voodoo Brewery! a Bark for Drohn's Distillery!. Oba jsou na freečkách buglé v tom smyslu že s nima můžete farmit sudy a vozit je gobliovi před Orgrimmar a navíc za to dál dostanete dva tokeny a pár sekund buffu navíc. To samozřejmě, že se dá použít znovu portování + model edit a i když tyto questy mají časové omezení, tak díky přičítání času k buffu budete mít berana zase na 19 minut. Nejlepší věc však spočívá v tom, že po 19 minutách až vám skončí beran quest zrušíte a vezmete ho znovu. Toto můžete dělat dokola celý den a tak získat prakticky neomezené množství tokenů. Nový WoW Admin Panel umí nabindovat i porty, takže pak stačí mačkat dvě klávesy pro portování a pohodlně farmit tisíce tokenů. Já zvládl 2400 za hodinu :-) Model edit + WoW Admin Panel s teleport listem a nabindovánými porty (klávesy 3 a 4, ne numerické) jsou ke stažení zde. Hallow's End Za Pár Minut Při plnění achievementů eventu Hallow's End jsem se rozhodl udělat teleport list ke všem Candy Bucket a vůbec na všechny místa a questy spojené s tímto eventem. Teleport list je pro WoW Admin Panel a je pouze pro Hordu. Obsahuje i porty k dýním mimo achievementy což na Wrath of the Lich King jsou ty v Northrendu. Nevím jestli jsem tam našel všechny, ale myslím že ano. Díky tomuto teleport listu jsem event splnil s alty běham pár minut. Teleport list ke stažení zde. Testováno na patchi 3.3.5a na serveru Twinstar. Gold Cap - Sprosté Hackování Dnes je 7 výročí free serveru TwinStar.cz a tak na jeho oslavu i já něčím přispěju. Asi je to osud, ale tento gratulační příspěvek je můj 7000x edit na této wiki. Trik, který zde nyní popíšu funguje zatím cca na 95% free serverů, vlastně vím pouze jen o 2 kde to nejde a jedná se o top zahraniční freečka. Jde o DLL kód, nebo spíše script, který je uložený v souboru "x0.dll". Ten je zapotřebí aplikovat do procesu WoW.exe pomocí libovolného DLL Injectoru. Po této aplikaci budete moci generovat Nobles Deck ve svém batohu. Tento script je napsaný tak aby automaticky prodával vygenerované Deck, to znamená že je zapotřebí mít při tomto generování otevřeného vendora, kterému budete okamžitě tyto Deck prodávat, jinak se vám velmi rychle zaplní batoh. Je nutné mít také prázdný batoh, jinak vám script automaticky prodá vše co v něm máte a vše co prodat jde. Jsou tři druhy serverů a v závislosti na těchto druzích se script bude chovat. První druh je ten, kde toto nefunguje (například Warmane), poznáte to tak, že po zapnutí se nic nebude dít, naopak můžete ještě dostat ban, protože je to očividně podchycené a tak je pravděpodobné, že po této aktivitě na vašem účtu přijde autoban. Proto je vždy lepší testovat a v případě funkčnosti i generovat na novém či nepoužívaném účtu. Další druh serveru je ten, kde to funguje (například TwinStar), ale warden vás po nějaké době (bývá to cca 30 sekund) odpojuje ze hry na základě neznámé činnosti. Autoban se na vás nebude vztahovat a nějaký interní report o aktivitách vašeho účtu také ne, což dává možnost se znovu nalogovat a generovat dál. Znovu opakuji aby jste používali nějaký jiný než main ACC. Třetí druh serverů je ten kde to jede na 100% (například Posterus), generování probíhá rychleji a bez odpojení ze hry, warden nemá tušení o jakékoliv podezřelé aktivitě na vašem účtu, ale stejně je lepší použít jiný než main ACC. Tento trik je pouze pro 3.3.5a servery. Gold cap na WotLK je 214,748 Goldů 36 Stříbrných a 47 Měďáků na postavu. Gold cap pro Guild banku je uváděný jako 1 milion goldů, ale ze zkušenosti vím, že na free tu cap není a tak doporučuji goldy shromáždit zde až budou postavy plné goldů. Aby jste minimalizovali risk ztráty goldů v Guild bance, udělejte si záložní ACC se záložníma 1 lvl postavama, které v takové guildě s goldy budou a také budou mít pravomoce tyto goldy vybrat, maximum goldů co jde vybrat za jeden den pokud nejste guild master (ten má neomezeno) je právě gold cap a to ještě jako guild master musíte nastavit. Všechno co je potřeba k tomuto hackování je zabaleno zde, navíc musíte mít 32-bitový OS. Dále pokračujte takto: *Rozbal GoldHack.rar. *Zapni WoW, logni postavu a vyprazdni batohy. *Dojdi k libovolnému vendorovi. *Zapni The Pancake Injector_www.unknowncheats.me_.exe. *Do názvu procesu napiš jen "wow". *Klikni na "Browse" a vyhledej x0.dll. *Pak už použij "Automatic" (automaticky aplikuje do WoW.exe pokud tento proces najde) nebo "Manual" (zapeš si sám až budeš chtít pomocí tlačítka "Inject"). *Po aplikaci DLL do WoW přepni právě do WoW a otevři vendora. *Zmáčkni F11 a začnou se dít věci. Neručím za vaše ACC, je možné, že dostanete ban, je možné, že vše bude fixnuto když to rozšíříte mezi nesprávné lidi. Nedoporučuji se chlubit ani na sebe zbytečně strhávat pozornost, buďte milionáři a nechte si to pro sebe :-) S tímto trikem jsem taky využil prográmek AutoHotkey viz. video, pokud někdo budete chtít moje scripty pro AHK stačí sem napsat. *'EDIT1:' Twinstar spustil první perma ban wave, dokonce i ip bany a mazání postav. Script je zde fixnut a tak se řadí mezi hrstku serverů kde toto už nejde. Doufám, že jste o svoje nabugované goldy nepřišli :-) Farmení Arena Grand Master Trinketu Každý 19 lvl twink (nebo menší), či achievement hunter potřebuje Grand Master trinket, jenž získá v questu Arena Grandmaster, který se bere z původního trinketu Master, lootnutého v Gurubashi Aréně. I já tento item často farmím a tak jsem se rozhodl sepsat mojí metodu. Není 100% bezpečná, ale na moha realmech vám pomůže ke snadnému získání trinketu. Vše spočívá ve spojení model editu a hacku (WoW Admin Panel) dohromady. Model edit (stáhni zde) tvoří snadnou cestu pod arénu, přímo k truhle. Lze ho používat i bez hacku, čistě jen doběhnout pod arénu a lootnout truhlu. Já si myslím, že ve spojení s hackem je efektivnější. Ten kdo chce používat jen model edit, se dostane pod arénu zezadu, je zde snížený terén kudy podběhnete její zdi a dál už uvidíte. Pro ostatní dál uvádím přesný postup jak je to podle mě nejlepší a také zde je teleport list pro WoW Admin Panel k lootování této truhly. Čas spawnu truhly je každé 3 hodiny od 00:00 (03:00, 06:00, 09:00, 12:00 adt), některé servery tento čas mění, mají to jinak nastavené, myslím si že je to nesmysl, ale to je jejich věc. Pokud budeme brát tyto správné časy a budu chtít lootnout truhlu například v 15:00, lze předpokládat že tam na ni bude čekat mnoho lidí. Já si vždy otevřu stopky dvě minuty před celou, tzn 14:58. Počkám si minutu a s úderem 14:59 je zapnu, tak aby jsem viděl přesně na sekundy kolik času mi do 15:00 zbývá. Stojím pod arénou, na most co vede pod truhlu nechodím, ale stojím tak aby jsem nebyl daleko od středu arény, tak aby jsem z místa kde stojím byl schopen vidět truhlu až se spawne. Když vidím že mi zbývá 5 sekund do spawnu (je tedy 14:59:55), portnu se pod truhlu, ale nehýbu se! Pokud se pohnete vyrušíte si efekt utajení, pouze kliknout na portnutí. Hack vás přesune na místo, ale pro server jste technicky na místě odkud jste se portli, teprve až se pohnete se změní vaše pozice i na serveru, toto je důležité. Takže ve14:59:55 jsem přímo pod truhlou, ale pro server jsem pod arénou o kousek dál. V 15:00 se spawne truhla a nyní jsem schopen kliknout na lootování i přesto, že ozubené kolečko na kurzoru, když najedete myší na truhlu je stále šedé a ne zlaté jak má být a tak kiknu na truhlu a začnu ji lootovat, těsně před koncem lootováni se pohnu, ale ne chůzí do někajé strany, tím lootování zrušíte, pohnu se pouze jen otáčením například šipkou do strany. Tím se technicky pro server objevím pod truhnlou a akorád dokončím lootování, jednak protože kurzor, tedy ozubené kolečko zežloutne, ale i protože jsem nyní skutečně pod truhlou. Při lootování už si také připravím port zpět pod arénu, takže hned po lootnutí na něj kliknu a jsem pryč, kde hned utíkám dál. Toto může znít zbytečně, ale není. Když jsem pod truhlou bez pohybu, tedy jsem pro server stále pod arénou, logicky na mě neplatí ani všechny pološné spelly co kolem truhlice létají, ale také mě tam nikdo nevidí. Toto je důležitá věc, vidět sice nejste, ale ten kdo má zaplé name plates uvidí vaši tabulku s nickem a HP na zemi u truhly (viz, obrázek), ten kdo to zaplé nemá, nebude tušit nic. Takže pokud vás uvidí celou dobu lootu, bude schopný vás vyscreenovat, pokud vás uvidí necelou sekundu od doby co jste se pootočili, lootli truhlu a portli se zpět, nestačí nic, nestačí napálit nějaký AOE spell, natož screen. Toto je nejlepší metoda jak si zachovat bezpečí při tomto snadném farmení. Video ukazuje jen jak model edit a portování bude vypadat, ale tuto propracovanou metodu, kterou jsem popsal výše, jsem ještě nepoužíval. Po zkušenostech s farmením jsem se dopracoval k této metodě a opravdu stojí za to :-) Pro ty co nechtějí používat hack ani model edit mohu akorád poradit jak vylézt na Gurubashi Arénu viz. druhé video. Jak Obejít Cooldown Vzkříšení Vzkříšení nebo-li Resurrection dokáže být často pěkně otravný avšak má svoje důvody zejména pro PVP. Už před nějakou dobou jsem náhodně přišel na to, jak ho obejít a tak se vyhnout čekánímu až dvě minuty. Nedávno jsem ale zjistil, že jsou už servery kde toto nefunguje a tak se chci podělit o to jak jsem toho dosáhl než to bude fixed úplně všude a aby každý tohoto fajn triku mohl využít. Testoval jsem to jen na 3.3.5a serverech, takže nemůžu zaručit funkčnost i jinde a když, tak si myslím, že půjde spíš o nižší verze klienta. Pro obcházení toho dialogu s cooldownem a instantní ress mám scrip, který je už napsaný na stránce se scripty (Scripty a Macra) delší dobu. Momentálně ho používám na Twinstaru například. Stači na něj kliknout když budete v duchovi u svého těla a i přes onu tabulku se zbývajícím časem k možnosti oživení vás to oživí. Poté se script zapně a bude to dělat automaticky kdykoliv doběhnete k tělu na dosah oživení. Na některých serverech jsem na něj ale musel klikat pokaždé když jsem doběhl k tělu a někdy i vícekrát než oživení proběhlo. /script RetrieveCorpse() /run if not AR then AR=CreateFrame("Frame");AR:SetScript("OnEvent", RetrieveCorpse); AR:RegisterEvent("CORPSE_IN_RANGE");ChatFrame1:AddMessage("Auto-Ress macro zapnuto.",1,1,0) end; Bugování Honor Killů a Honorů Toto je moje metoda především na farmení HK (Honor Killů), Honory jako takové se zde dají získat také, ale zatím je to v testování. Farma HK je tímto způsobem mnohem rychlejší než chození battlegroundů a podobně. Celá tato metoda využívá bugu na obcházení cooldownu vzkříšení (viz. článek výše). Zdá se, že postava oživená právě tímto trikem neztrácí hodnotu co se týče honorů, jinak řečeno pořád za toto reskillování dostávám stejně honorů, ale jak jsem už psal, je to v testování. Co v testování však už není je právě HK farma. Je to jednoduché stačí mít dva ACC, jeden kde chceme farmit HK a druhý, prostředníctvím kterého je farmíme. Bude potřeba program AutoHotkey a tři macra. *První macro bude na ACC zbíjené postavy: /run if not AR then AR=CreateFrame("Frame");AR:SetScript("OnEvent", RepopMe); AR:RegisterEvent("PLAYER_DEAD");ChatFrame1:AddMessage("Auto-release macro zapnuto.",1,1,0) end; Toto macro je třeba spustit jako první, jeho funkcí je automaticky hodit mrtvolu ke spiritovi, po zapnutí macra se napíše do chatu zpráva, že je skutečně aktivní. *Druhé macro bude také na ACC zbíjené postavy a sice už známé macro na "oživení": /script RetrieveCorpse() /run if not AR then AR=CreateFrame("Frame");AR:SetScript("OnEvent", RetrieveCorpse); AR:RegisterEvent("CORPSE_IN_RANGE");ChatFrame1:AddMessage("Auto-Ress macro zapnuto.",1,1,0) end; Oživovací macro je třeba použit po tom co tě to automaticky hodí ke spiritovi. K tomu mám právě AutoHotkey. Macro mám na klávese 5'''/ř', kam mám i nastavený script z AutoHotkey. Takže když postava zemře první macro jí automaticky hodí na spirita a druhé macro (které je potřeba mačkat, protože nejdou spustit obě najednou, buď jedno nebo druhé), po tom co AutoHotkey zmačkne klávesu jí zase oživí. Toto je celý cyklus, který je potřeba držet na ACC zbíjené postavy. *Třetí macro je pro ACC, se kterým budete farmit a řekl bych, že je volitelné, ale myslím, že je lepší ho mít. V mém případě: '/startattack /cast sinister strike''' Jde o to, že ne vždy budete mít třeba manu nebo jako v tomto případě energii. Proto aby postava hned začala útočit je tam /startattack a až potom /cast sinister strike, který bude následovat hned jak to bude možné. Toto třetí macro si dám na stejnou klávesu jako druhé macro na druhém ACC, tedy 5'''/ř''', aby jsem nemusel psát další script pro AutoHotkey, ale stačil jen jeden. Když mám nalogované obě postavy a stojím ideálně na hřitově, aby jsem se nemusel jakkoliv pohybovat a také stojím na hřbitově, kde není rušno, stačí tedy zapnout první macro na auto-release a pak už jen pustit script pro AutoHotkey. Můj AHK script je zde.